


斯文·敗類(27)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 5





	斯文·敗類(27)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九

突如其來的敲門聲，讓鋒澤成了驚弓之鳥，緊張的拉起零九，把他推到睡房裡面藏起來，還嚴實的關了房門，看了看鏡子確認自己髮型不算太亂，這才去應了門。

躲在睡房的零九無語，怎麼自己像是被金屋藏嬌似的？

「尹教授？你怎麼來了？今天沒有要上課吧？」鋒澤的聲音聽起來很錯愕，零九聽到尹教授三個字，早已握緊了拳頭。

「哦，沒事，不是課堂的事情，只是我剛剛散步經過你宿舍，就過來看看你囉。」零九在門後眼睛都快冒火，有那麼剛好的事情嗎？平常散步能散到別人家門去？

「哦⋯⋯我、不好意思尹教授，我今天睡晚了，睡衣都還沒有換下來，讓你見笑了。」雖然是別人冒昧造訪，鋒澤還是很有禮貌的招待。

「呵呵，沒關係，年輕人嘛，放假的日子睡晚一點都是很正常的，」尹教授好像很開心，「今天有什麼安排嗎？」

零九聽到這裡，差點氣到打開門，先把尹教授揍了一頓再說，但顧存到鋒澤的顏面，還是忍了下來，只得心裡不住的咒罵這條老淫蟲，居然連自己研究項目裡的學生都要下手！（而他忘記了：幾個月前他自己也還是鋒澤的學生⋯⋯）

「我嗎？我、今天⋯⋯沒什麼事。」鋒澤為數不多的缺點之一，就是太誠實。

「我知道附近有一家咖啡廳很不錯的，沒事的話我請你去吃頓飯吧。」尹教授溫和的問道，但言辭之間根本是不容拒絕。

而零九此刻想的是：這老傢伙，新陳代謝這麼慢還敢吃？不要臉！（話說你怎麼會知道別人的新陳代謝？）

「這⋯⋯」鋒澤顧慮到房間裡的零九，實在不想要拋下他自己出去吃飯，但尹教授實在是一隻老狐狸，「你不是嫌棄我無聊所以不願意陪我吃飯吧？」

「當然不是！那⋯⋯請你先等我換一下衣服⋯⋯」鋒澤無奈道。

鋒澤踏進房間，才剛小心翼翼的關上房門，就被人扣住雙手按在牆上，睡衣的扣子被一下子扯掉了兩顆，露出了脖子下方明顯的吻痕。

始作俑者卻沒有一絲歉疚，反而一把堵住鋒澤嘴巴，本來要脫口而出的尖叫聲，被封鎖在鋪天蓋地的熱吻之中，久違的陳零九獨有的氣息刺激著鋒澤每一條神經，那種霸道氣勢，讓鋒澤不自覺地放軟手腳，身體像使不了勁般，掛在零九身上。

零九的舌頭掃過鋒澤每一顆貝齒，懲罰性的用力吸吮所到之處，鋒澤來不及呑下的口水就在嘴角流淌，無辜的樣子看起來不要太誘惑。

然後零九轉戰鋒澤的雪白的脖子，在原有的吻痕下面又添了一個紫紅的印記，和自家上司只有一牆之隔的鋒澤，突然間撿回了理智，搖頭掙扎並用氣音問道：「幹嘛啦？」

零九不滿被打斷，皺眉道：「不準去！」

「他是我上司欸！」鋒澤自以為理直氣壯，其實眼神都害羞得飄忽不定。

「邱鋒澤，我說了不可以就是不可以，別挑戰我的耐性，」零九挑開鋒澤的睡衣，指尖抵在他喉結旁邊細嫩的皮膚上，「親在這裡的話，你穿什麼衣服也遮不到了吧？」

鋒澤很想要反抗，但想到放上司鴿子總比被上司發現自己房間藏了個學生，還弄得一堆吻痕來得強，便認命的噘嘴撒嬌道：「那你先放開～讓我出去講嘛～」

「那你不準換衣服。」佔有慾強的零九不讓鋒澤有一絲逃脫的可能性。

「這怎麼行？」鋒澤睜大了清澈的眼睛，卻還是把聲音壓得低低的，「我睡衣⋯⋯不是給你扯壞了嘛？」

零九心想也是有道理，於是拉著鋒澤來到衣櫃前，親自給他挑了一件比較高領能遮住吻痕的衣服，還有一條普通的破洞牛仔褲。

緩緩給鋒澤褪下已經不堪入目的睡衣，然後換上衣服，零九的溫柔讓鋒澤感覺內心填得滿滿的，而他下一秒，卻毫無預警的把他的睡褲連內褲一把脫下，可憐的鋒澤還沒來得及掙扎，又被零九套上了破洞牛仔褲。

一氣呵成的完成一系列的動作，零九還故意慢條斯理的疊好鋒澤的內褲，藏在自己的掌心裡，然後輕拍了一下鋒澤的屁股，在他耳邊輕聲道：「出去吧，不要花太多時間打發他，沒穿內褲的話牛仔布磨擦很容易『不舒服』。」

鋒澤的腦子原地爆炸。


End file.
